The Girl of the Earth
by Shelbae-Martini
Summary: Terranaika isn't all she seems, on the outside, she's sarcastic,clumsy and a manchaser, but on the inside, well, she's all of those things and half earth demon. Being raised in the current era hasn't always been easy, so she's set out on a journey in Feudal Japan to find her mother, the one and only Mother Nature, but the wolf demon Kouga makes her question who she needs most.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

18 years ago, my father met my mother. 16 years ago, I was born. 16 years ago, my mother left us. There was a reason for that, a reason so important, neither of us could possibly compare to it. My mother was Mother Nature. Is? Was? I'm not even sure she's alive anymore. Father says she must be because the earth is still alive. My mother's sole purpose is to make sure the earth is thriving with life. I was told everything about my mother by my father at a very young age. The first thing I was told was that my mother wasn't human. She was a demon. An earth demon. I imagined her to be a hideous creature made of rock and dirt, but my father assured me that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. I asked my father why mother wasn't with us. He explained to me that when he lived in Japan, he found himself falling in love with my mother, unknowing that she was Mother Nature. They fell in love and had me, but then my mother confessed that she belonged to the Feudal Era and she could not stay with him. Unfortunately, the only trait I got from my mother was her abilities. I'm more like my father than my mother. I'm clumsy, sarcastic and quite the man-chaser. Anyways, I was brought up being taught almost everything about my demon side and the responsibilities I would have.

Ever since my mother left, it has just been my father and I. He's done his best to raise me, but it's obviously difficult for a human to raise a half demon by them self so he decided it would be best for us if I found my mother. This would mean that my father and I would be moving back to Japan from America. Our apartment is quite small, but it's enough for two people. I sit on the loveseat, watching my father put away our dishes into the cupboards.

"Are you gonna help?" he asks, turning to me with a hand on his hip. "I'm not your maid." There's something you should know about my dad. After my mother left, he

discovered something about himself. He was gay. I mean, he still is.

"Fine." I say, rolling my eyes. Being half earth demon has its perks. I hold my hand out and a thick vine shoots out from the small, brown swirl on my wrist. It wraps around a cup and I lift it into the cupboard. My father rolls his eyes.

"I meant actually getting up and using your hands, Terranaika."

"Ugh, no." I groan, retracting the vine. I get up. "I do, however have to go to school."

"Remember what I told you?"

"I am a human in school. Just a human." I say, mocking his voice.

"Perfect. Have a great day, Terra!"

I'm, of course, almost late for school. I run up the stairs as fast as I can and once I reach the doors, I feel a force hit me. Both me and the force hit the ground. I look up, angry. There's a girl with long black hair and brown eyes sitting on the floor in front of me.

"Hey! Watch it!" I exclaim, getting up.

"I'm so sorry!" she says, collecting her stuff from the floor.

"Well next time-" but my eyes are diverted to something on the floor. There, in a small vile connected to a chain are two shards of the Shikon Jewel. I look back at the girl, who's teaching for it. "I like your necklace." I tell her, eyes still focused on the shards.

"Oh thank you! My grandpa gave it to me." she tells me, holding the vile. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." she smiles, extending her arm for a handshake.

"Terranaika. But you can just call me Terra." I take her hand, shaking it. I want those shards. My father told me that the Shikon Jewel grants you a wish. My wish is to become a full fledged demon so that I can reign as Mother Nature once my mother dies. I know I

have to get close to this Kagome girl if I want a chance at my wish coming true. "I'm, uh, new to Tokyo. I moved here from America." I put on my saddest looking face. "So I don't have many friends..."

"Oh..." Kagome says, looking around uncomfortably. "Well, if you want to come to my place for dinner tonight, I'd love to have you!" I smile at Kagome. The thought of having two of the shards makes me quiver with excitement.

"I'd love that. You're so kind, Kagome." I tell her, trying to express my 'gratefulness' in my voice.

"It's no problem at all!" I look at a clock on the wall. Realizing we both need to get to class, we part ways. The rest of the day I can't stop thinking about the shards. It's well known that the Shikon Jewel was shattered and to grant your wish, you need to collect all the shards and complete the Jewel. Like I said, my wish is to become a full demon, but there's one problem; I've never went full demon before. I have no idea what I'm like when I'm a demon. According to my father, it differs with everyone. I could either be completely fine or get extremely aggressive. What I do know is is that my powers are almost tripled when I'm a demon.

I walk home by myself, excited to tell my father about Kagome. You know, not that she invited me over for dinner, but that she has shards of the Shikon Jewel. When I get to the apartment, I race up the stairs. I burst through the door, surprised that it didn't fly off the hinges. My father is sitting on the couch with a young man. He can't be any older than me. My father is 39. They both look up on me, horror on their faces.

"Terra!" my father says, jumping off of the couch. "I thought you would be later!"

"I, uh," I look at the man on the couch. He looks at my dad.

"Who is this?" My dad looks from me to him.

"She's, um-" he looks back at me. "Terra, can't you go out somewhere or something?"

"But I have to tell you something. About mom." I tell him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." the man says, getting up from the couch. "This is your kid? You said you were 20!" he looks disgusted with my father and pushes away from the door and leaves.

"I am 20!" my father yells after him. "I was a teenage father!" he looks back at me. "You've ruined everything, Terra!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but listen. There's a girl at my school, Kagome, and she invited me over to her house for dinner."

"That's all you had to tell me?" he asks, arms folded and frowning.

"Dad, she has _Shikon Jewel shards._ "

"What?" his eyes widen. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"There's no way that she got them here. She had to have gotten them in the Feudal Era."

"That means that she _has_ to know a way to get there." I add, realizing just how much of an asset Kagome could be. "If I can find the entrance, I'll have a chance at finding mom."

"It's a long shot, Terranaika..."

"I know, I know, but I need to find mom. I can't spend my entire life trying to hide these powers. Besides, if Kagome brought the Jewel Shards back here, it must mean that she's able to go back and forth between our era and the Feudal Era." I look at the clock. "She didn't give me a specific time to go over and the longer I'm there, the more I can figure out."

"Terra, you do realize that if you _do_ end up making it to the Feudal Era, you may become stuck there." My father tells me, frowning.

"But dad, it's a risk I'm willing to take. I love you more than anything, but I don't belong here." I grab the door handle. "I'll be back later."

When I get to Kagome's, I'm automatically drawn to a large tree. The tree is enclosed in a fence. I place my hand on it and when I do, the world around me changes. I'm standing in the same place, hand still on the tree, but Kagome's place is gone. There's nothing around me but trees.

"Die, Inuyasha!" a woman's voice exclaims behind me. I turn my head. She looks _exactly_ like Kagome and she's pointing an arrow towards me. Turning my head slightly to the right, and see who she's actually aiming for. A boy with pure white hair and dog ears runs by me and the woman shoots. I scream, taking my hand away and the scene around me disappears. I'm back at Kagome's.

"Um, Terra?" Kagome says from behind me, grabbing my shoulder. I turn around. She looks nervous.

"Oh, um," I look around nervously. " _Boy,_ this is one _fine ass_ tree. I mean, take a look at that trunk!" I point at the trunk, locking eyes with Kagome. "A thick trunk is what _everyone_ needs."

"Uhh..." Kagome stares at me, looking confused and concerned.

"Why didn't you tell me you had such a _sexy_ tree?"

"I uh, don't really look at that tree as 'sexy.'"

"Hoo, _boy_! Then you, my friend, have been looking at trees _all wrong_."

"Oh, well, maybe you can tell me how to look at trees right over dinner." Kagome suggests.

"Actually, Kagome, I was hoping you could show me around. You have such a beautiful property."

"Oh, yeah! Sure! That's not problem at all." Kagome takes me into the closest building to us. All that's in it is a well, but I can definitely sense the presence of demons. _This has to be it_. Kagome leans up against the well. "Here's a well. Just a well, a boring ol' well." I stare at Kagome, walking slowly towards her.

"Get in the well."

"E-excuse me?" she stutters, tightening her grasp on the well.

"Get. In. The. Well." I demand, continuing to walk.

"I don't- I don't understand what you're asking of me."

"GET IN THE FUCKING WELL!" I yell, tackling Kagome into the well. She screams as we effortlessly pass through the ground. "Hahahaha I knew it!" I exclaim.

"Who _are_ you?" Kagome asks, trying to pry my hand off of her wrist.

"What? Kagome, you know me, I'm Terra. Terranaika?" Kagome sighs.

"I know your name, but who- no – _what_ are you?"

"Ohhhh, well, I'm half earth demon." I say, almost too nonchalantly.

"You're _what_?"

"Half earth demon. My mother is Mother Nature. She's in the Feudal Era and I need to see her. Speaking of that, when do we arrive there?" I ask, perfectly on time as we fall flat on our asses. I look around. "What the hell? We're back where we started!" I look up. Kagome's climbing vines up to the top of the well. I concentrate and just like I'd hoped, a rock pillar comes out of the ground, boosting me out of the well. I hop off of the pillar. We're exactly where I was when I touched the tree back at Kagome's. I look down the well where Kagome is still climbing. "Do you need help?" I ask. I shoot a vine out of my wrist, wrapping it around Kagome's wrist and pulling her up.

"Wh- you weren't lying..." Kagome mumbles.

"I wouldn't lie to you about that."

"Okay, so the only reason you're here is to find your mother?" Kagome asks, getting to her feet.

"Yes, but I need help. Obviously, you've been here a couple of times so you _have_ to have friends here that can help me find her. I'll even help you guys in whatever you're doing." I tell her, trying to win her over.

"We're trying to find all of the Shikon Jewel Shards because, well, I was the one who broke it." Kagome explains.

"That's perfect!" I exclaim, without even thinking. "I mean, if you need to find the shards, you'll be travelling a lot. I'll help you find the shards if we can also search for my mother."

"Well, I don't see why that would be a problem, well, maybe with Inuyasha, but everyone else would be fine with it."

"Inuyasha?" I ask. That was the name the woman shouted in my vision. "Well, I'd love to meet all of your friends." I tell Kagome.

Kagome takes me to a near by village where she says her group stays. She leads me to a house.

"Alright, don't feel offended if Inuyasha is an asshat to you, he's like that to everyone." Kagome pushes aside the curtain. "Guys, I want you to meet Terranaika." I step in through the curtains and smile. "This is Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha." I look at Inuyasha. He's the exact same guy from my vision. He jumps to his feet.

"What the hell, Kagome!?"

"Ugh, relax. I know her from my era." she explains. "She's half earth demon and we need to help her find her mother." I nod.

"Terranaika." Miroku says, rushing up to me and grabbing my hands. "I can't imagine life without a mother. Being a mother is a wonderful gift, which is why I must ask you this. Will you bare my children?"

"Aw man, don't do this already." Kagome says.

"Sure." I say to Miroku. His eyes widen in shock.

"Wh-what?"

"Sure. Yeah. I'm down."

"I-I don't- I've never gotten this far before." he says, dropping my hands. "I-I need a moment." Miroku sits back down, head in his hand.

"Wow, and I got excited for a minute. Rude."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We sit in a circle and everyone practically interrogates me. They ask me so many questions, varying from my what my background was to what my intentions were.

"Kagome already told you everything." I tell them all, crossing my arms.

"Do you honestly just expect us to ditch our plans and find your mom? She left _you_ for a reason." Inuyasha sarcastically asked.

"Don't fucking sass me, boy." I say, squinting my eyes at him. "Kagome said you guys were searching for the shards of the Shikon Jewel. I figured you guys would be travelling a lot, so if I just trail along, it should be no trouble. Besides, I can help you guys out."

"How? Growing flowers won't help us!" I glare at Inuyasha.

"Are you, like, always this obnoxious? Obviously, I don't just grow flowers, although I can." I hold my hand out and a small daisy pops out of it. I pull it out and toss it on the floor. "I'm half earth demon, I can practically do whatever I want as long as it involves some form of earth."

"It could be helpful along the way." Sango says. "Besides, you're the only one against her joining us, Inuyasha."

"Then I'm the only one with common sense! She could be lying to us for all we know."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not lying? Like damn, I thought dogs had good hearing."

"Stop being so stubborn, Inuyasha. She's not lying." Kagome says.

"Fine!" Inuyasha spits, crossing his arms. "But if she betrays us, it's not my fault."

"So, Terranaika, what _do_ you know about your mother?" Miroku asks.

"Um, not a whole lot. All I really know is is that she's somewhere in this era."

"Well, that's helpful." Inuyasha mutters.

"Look, I know I don't have a lot to go on, but I'll know her when I see her. You guys just have to trust me."

"We'll help you find your mom if you help _us_ find the rest of the Jewel shards." Inuyasha says.

"Well, yeah, that was the plan." I say. "Thank you guys so much. You won't regret this."

{~}

The next morning we're up at the crack of dawn to continue our hunt for the rest of the Shikon Jewel. I'm not used to being up this early and all I want to do is go back to sleep in a bed. I slept on the ground last night, which left a lot to be desired.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I ask, already having trouble moving my feet.

"We just kinda walk until Kagome senses a Jewel shard." Sango explains.

"You can sense Jewel shards?" I ask Kagome, bewildered.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal though." she says, smiling humbly.

"Are you kidding?" I can feel myself getting more energetic. "That's amazing!"

"Haha, yeah, I guess. I mean, it does come in handy from time to time."

"So like, every time you're near a shard, you can tell where it is."

"Basically." I'm jealous of Kagome's gift. I would give anything to be able to sniff out a Jewel shard.

{~}

We continue walking for what feels like an eternity until we come across a village.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" I say, covering my face with my sleeve.

"Blood." Inuyasha says, wrinkling his nose. "And lots of it." We walk further into the village when we come across a grisly scene. Death, everywhere, but not only that, there's _wolves_ everywhere, too. "What the hell?" As soon as Inuyasha says this, the wolves all turn towards us, growling. Inuyasha draws his sword and begins attacking the wolves. Everyone seems to follow him, so I do too. I bring large boulders from the ground and hurl them towards the wolves. It's slightly effective, but not as much as I would have hoped. Suddenly, the wolves begin howling and the wolves that are alive begin to run away.

"Why were there wolves here?" I ask, turning towards everyone else.

"And why so many?" Sango adds, but before I can ask any other questions, I'm knocked to the ground by an incredibly forceful wind. I groan, looking up. A boy was standing in front of me, obviously not giving two fucks that he straight up ran me over.

"Who are you and why are you killing _my_ wolves?" the boy asks, looking around at all of the dead wolves. I notice he has a tail. I haven't seen his face yet. I reach up and grab his tail, pulling it. "Ow! What the hell?" he turns around, looking at me on the ground.

"You _cannot_ tell me that you didn't see me standing there." I let go of his tail and stand up. "I WAS LITERALLY RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU."

"What the- who are you?" I look at his face and am automatically impressed.

"Terranaika-"

"So you're the leader of this blood-thirsty pack." Inuyasha interrupts.

"And you're their executioner. Damn you for murdering my underlings. You'll pay with your lives!"

"Oh _shit_." I mutter.

"My wolves needed to eat, got a problem with that, Mutt-face?" the boy says.

" _Oh my God,_ yes! Drag him!" I shout.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asks, obviously confused about my enthusiasm towards the event, but before we can say anything else, Inuyasha and the wolf boy are attacking each other. Seemingly without any effort, the boy kicks Inuyasha right in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"He's so fast!" I exclaim.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome yells. "He has Jewel shards in his legs and right arm!"

"You couldn't have told me that earlier?" Inuyasha groans, picking himself up from the ground. "Heh, you're not so tough after all. I bet you're nothing without those Jewel shards." The boy looks at Kagome. Now he knows that she can sense the shards.

"He's a wolf demon!" Sango says to us.

"I am Kouga, the new leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe and your destroyer!" Kouga shouts at Inuyasha.

"How do you know, Sango?" I ask.

"I've heard about them from other demon slayers. They're demons who control wolves. Although they appear human, they're no different from the wolves they command." Just as Sango explains this, Kouga's wolves begin to slowly creep towards us, forming a circle around us.

"Well, this isn't good." I say, backing up from the wolves in front of me.

"They're coming in from either side!" Shippo notices.

"Kilala!" Sango yells and Kilala lets out a roar, sending the wolves running. Inuyasha draws his sword.

"Tetsusaiga!" He roars.

"Something's wrong!" Kouga exclaims. "It's too dangerous, let's retreat!" And just like that, Kouga and his wolves begin to run away.

"Ha! PUSSY!" I yell after him.

"Did he just give up?" Inuyasha asks, sounding bewildered.

"It looks like it." Miroku says.

"There has to be a reason." Sango says. "I doubt he just gave up."

"But he has 3 Jewel shards." I add. "We need to find him and get them."

"Terra's right." Kagome says.

"His scent is probably still fresh. Why don't you be a good dog and pick up on his trail?" I ask Inuyasha, grinning.

"Now you listen here-" Inuyasha growls before being interrupted by Kagome.

"Just do it! We can't lose him."

{~}

In our hunt for Kouga, we find ourselves on the side of a mountain, following Inuyasha, who's down on all fours, sniffing at the ground.

"Alright, I've picked up the scent of his wolves. We can find him now."

"Good boy!" I say. "Do you want a treat."

"Just shut up!" Inuyasha yells.

"You two have _way_ too much in common." Miroku says.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Inuyasha demands, sounding insulted.

"It's just that you two are so much alike, you clash."

"I'm nothing like this Mutt-face!" I affirm.

"Don't call me that!" Inuyasha demands.

"What are _you_ gonna do about it, _Mutt-face_?" I challenge.

"You really wanna test that?"

"C'mon guys! We have to find Kouga!" Shippo declares, stepping in between Inuyasha and I.

"Yeah." I say, crossing my arms. "Get back to sniffing." Inuyasha clenches his fists and steps towards me.

"It's been _one day_ and I've already had enough of you!" Just then, Inuyasha is tackled off the side of the cliff by wolves.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yells.

"Those are Kouga's wolves!" I announce. We all look down the cliff to see Kouga running up the side. He runs straight past Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I and grabs Kagome.

"Kagome!" we all yell as she's swept away by Kouga. I don't even have to think about it. I extend my arm and shoot out a vine. It wraps around Kouga's leg and I'm jerked up with him.

"Terra!" I hear Miroku and Sango shout, but I know I have to get Kagome.

"Jeez, you don't look half as heavy as you are." Kouga says to Kagome, jumping from cliff to cliff. I hurt from being battered around.

"Let her go!" I shout, pulling myself up the vine. Kouga looks down, shocked.

"What the hell? It's you!" he shakes his leg, battering me around even more, but I continue to climb.

"I said, let her go!"

"Let _me_ go!" Kouga demands, shaking his leg even harder. The vine is starting to tear, but luckily for me, I reach the top just in time. I wrap my arms and legs around his leg like a koala. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm saving Kagome!" I yell. I reach up and grab his waist, pulling myself up slightly.

"This is ridiculous!" I'm surprisingly able to make my way up even further. My legs are wrapped around his waist and my arms are around his neck. "Let go of me, are you crazy!?"

"You're the one that kidnapped her! Don't worry Kagome, I got you!"

"Terra, look out!" Kagome screams. I look behind me and see a rock wall closing in on my face followed by complete darkness.


End file.
